


watermelon sugar

by zora (nico_neo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Hiking, M/M, they just love each other a lot alright, this fic is just an excuse for me to write "miyarin" as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Suna might complain about stopping so close to the end, but taking his first bite of the watermelon, he was actually grateful for the fresh taste swirling in his mouth. He looked at Osamu in front of him. His black shirt stuck to his body, both because of the fit but also because of the sweat. Osamu’s forehead was shining in the soft rays of the sun that were peeking out of the trees. His hair was also slightly sticking to his forehead. Suna found him beautiful. Even if he had a seed on the corner of his mouth.[sunaosa week day 7: best friend/husband]
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry for sunaosa week!
> 
> I only have one thing to say - apart that this fic is pure fluff and yeah hiking shenanigans - : miyarin
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Where should we go today?” Rintarou asked, from his place on the couch. He was laying on his back and scrolling on his phone. His head was resting on Osamu’s lap.

Osamu was seated next to him, his feet crossed on the little coffee table. A rare sign of him actually setting down and not running around. He was absentmindedly running his fingers in Suna’s hair and playing with the raven strands. His eyes were closed, but he opened them to the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Rintarou looked up at him.

“Where do ya want to go?” Osamu echoed his question, looking down at green eyes. Suna chuckled.

“I’m the one who asked, don’t backfire the question at me,” he said, teasing. Osamu pulled on his hair, hardly, but enough to hurt a little, a playful smile resting on his lips. “What about Mount Mitake?” he smirked. “There are ryokans on the way.” 

“Why? Do you wan’ to watch the sunrise with me?” Osamu teased back.

“I was being considerate of your stomach and physical condition, but whatever floats your boat.” Suna let out a small shriek when Osamu pinched his side.

“Ya didn’t say that last night,” Osamu smirked, voice dripping with honey. He bent over, slightly.

“You weren’t so cocky last night either.” Suna smirked back at his boyfriend, meeting him halfway and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He took the bottom one between his teeth, playfully biting.

“Are ya sure you want to go hike?” Osamu whispered, lips against lips. Suna could feel the grin against his lips, and he knew that Osamu could definitely feel his own matching one.

“We hike every weekend,” he says, matter of factly. Osamu kissed him again. Rintarou’s grin grew impossibly wider. “Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you before we leave.”

When Osamu pulled on his hair to bring him closer, Rintarou thought that the hike could wait until the afternoon. 

  
  
  


The ride from Tokyo to Mount Mitake was an hour and a half drive away. Suna had to remind Osamu that before the other could bribe him into another round and make them spend the whole day in bed rather than going on their usual and weekly hike.

In all honesty, not that Rintarou would have minded… but they already stayed home the weekend before. Don’t get him wrong, he loved spending time at home with his boyfriend. Sometimes he even preferred that, basking in the warmth of their apartment, in the taste of Osamu’s home cooked food and the feeling of his arms around him. To bask in the feeling of Osamu’s lips against his, of his tanned skin against his mouth. In the feeling of Osamu. Just the two of them, together. 

Although, he also liked their little tradition of going hiking every weekend. It was a different setting than home, for sure. But, it was  _ their _ tradition. Their routine. Something they had settled when they moved in together - before Osamu officially opened the Tokyo branch of  _ Onigiri Miya  _ \- And which was the only moment they could be  _ together _ . The only moment they could see each other in a setting that wasn’t their work ones. Rintarou really loved it. Each hike was different. Each hike was special. Each hike made them discover a bit more of the other. Even though they had known each other for years. Since high school, have been best friends since then. Until Osamu confessed, after the opening of the  _ Onigiri Miya _ branch in Hyogo. If he hadn’t, Suna would probably have kept quiet forever. Until the day it became too overbearing. 

“What are ya thinkin’ about?” Osamu asked, tearing his gaze away from the road to look at his boyfriend on the passenger seat. He had an easy smile resting on his lips. Suna loved Osamu’s smile. Osamu has been smiling a lot more since after high school. Suna loved to see it. He loved seeing him happy. 

“About us,” Rintarou answered, mirroring his boyfriend’s smile. “About you.” he added, teasing. 

Osamu chuckled and threaded their hands together. “Yer a sap,” 

“I’m not,” Rintarou denied. “You asked me, I answered.” he smirked. Osamu chuckled again and squeezed his hand.  _ I’m just teasing,  _ it said.

“I hope yer ready to watch me reach the top before ya,”

Suna snorted. “In your dreams, Miya,”

“Well, in my dreams —“ Suna pinched his stomach, making Osamu yelp in pain and laughter, soon joined by Rintarou. 

  
  
  


They can’t go on without eating on their way, that’s something Rintarou was used to with Osamu. Osamu needs to eat, no matter what the time of the day it is. Or no matter how close to the top of Mount Mitake they are.

“Babe, we’re almost there,” Suna said, lowkey annoyed. It vanished quickly though, mostly when Osamu was looking at him like the cute human being he was. He looked like a kid whose parents are about to forbid him to eat candy after dinner.  _ He’s way too cute, I can’t even get mad _ .

Osamu had gotten the watermelon slices he had packed for them to eat out of his cooler bag, where extra water bottles were also packed. He handed one to Suna. “The watermelon is going to get warm, we need to eat it.”

Rintarou sighed but took the slice, gingerly. Osamu was already biting into his. They had moved a little out of the main path to let the other hikers continue on their way to the top without having to turn around them. Suna might complain about stopping so close to the end, but taking his first bite of the watermelon, he was actually grateful for the fresh taste swirling in his mouth. He looked at Osamu in front of him. His black shirt stuck to his body, both because of the fit but also because of the sweat. Suna saw a faint mark around his collar, he probably had one on his back too, hidden by his backpack. Osamu’s forehead was shining in the soft rays of the sun that were peeking out of the trees. His hair was also slightly sticking to his forehead. Suna found him beautiful. Even if he had a seed on the corner of his mouth.

Taking a step closer to his boyfriend, Rintarou wiped the seed away. Osamu looked at him curiously, the question swirling in his silver pupils without any need to utter it. Suna placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He tasted like watermelon.

“You had a seed sticking,” he said and brushed the spot with his thumb again. “Just there.”

“Are ya sure?” Osamu retorted, grinning. “It wasn’t just an excuse to kiss me? Ya don’t have to ask ya know.”

Rintarou flicked him on the forehead. Osamu only laughed, the moron. “You’re insufferable.”

“Ya love me.” Osamu said, his tacky lips brushing Rintarou’s. 

“Damn right I do.” Suna confessed, closing the distance between them. Sucking the sugary scent and taste out of Osamu’s grinning lips. Underneath the watermelon, he tasted Osamu.

  
  
  


“I want a piggyback ride,” Osamu said, when they had managed to get away from each other and resume their hike. 

“And why should I be the one giving it?” Suna retorted.

“‘Cause you’re the athlete between us two, love,” Osamu grinned. Rintarou scoffed.

“Exactly, I’m the athlete between us two. I should spare myself. What if, while holding you, I stumble and I hurt myself?” Rintarou grinned back - like a fox - turning Osamu’s words to his advantage. “What are you going to do if I hurt myself and I can’t play?”

Osamu huffed, fakely annoyed. He slung his backpack off and handed it to Rintarou.

“If I’m the one doing the piggyback ride, then you’re holding the bag I’ve been carrying all day.”

“You know it strengthens your shoulders, babe,” Suna teased. “You’re definitely broader than me, that’s also a plus, I will be able to rest while you’re making twice the effort.” he added, jumping onto his boyfriend’s back, just like when he was seventeen. Except that he’s not seventeen anymore, and he’s definitely heavier and more built than back then. Osamu doesn’t even grunt. It lowkey made Rintarou weak in the knees, upon seeing the simple display of strength coming in the form of his boyfriend holding him on his back like he didn’t weigh anything. 

“Enjoy yer rest, then,” Osamu eventually answered. He had already started to walk again. The top of Mount Mitake was closer than ever. “Yer definitely payin’ me back for this.”

“Tell me how,” Suna whispered in Osamu’s ear, nipping at it while his arms encircled his muscular torso and his legs wrapped around his narrower waist. “Although I might have an idea.” he soughed.

The tip of Osamu’s ears turned pink. Rintarou smirked. He didn’t stop placing soft kisses and bites on Osamu's neck for all the remaining way to the top. 

  
  


The end of their hikes - when they went down whatever Mount they were climbing - usually (read: always) - ended up like this. A few meters before leaving the hiking trail, they stopped. Both sending a challenging look to the other. Osamu tightened the stripes of his backpack while Suna tightened the jacket around his waist. They both put one of their feet behind, bending their upper bodies forward.

“Ready…?” Rintarou breathed.

“...Go!” Osamu screamed, speeding his way down not a second later, Rintarou on his heels.

“You cheater!”

Osamu only cackled, slightly jumping over a tree branch on his way.

“Stop acting like you’re doing parkour, you’re going to hurt yourself, dumbass!” Rintarou laughed from next to him.

“I am steady on my feet, thank ya!” Osamu shouted back. “Yer not goin’ to win this!”

They passed hikers that were making their way up. Some didn’t spare a glance at them while some elders smiled at their shenanigans. A group of teens cheered them on. Osamu reached the bottom and the end of the hiking trail first. Suna wasn’t even a second behind him and almost crashed into him. But, he stopped in time and wrapped his arms around Osamu’s waist instead, swinging them both from side to side with the force of his remaining run-up. They laughed like two kids. Rintarou was seventeen again. They were seventeen again. Suna was always brought back to their younger years when he was with Osamu. From seventeen to twenty six, nothing really changed. They were still Osamu and Rintarou. Just older - and together. But their feelings remained the same, even if they had been hidden for a long time until they were out in the open.

“Ya should take my name,” Osamu said, in the comfort and the warmth of their embrace. The sun was setting, it was going to get dark soon. The orange sun emphasized Osamu tanned skin and dark hair, he was beautiful. 

“Hm?” Rintarou asked. He hadn’t really listened, more focused on Osamu’s ethereal beauty than the words that came out of his mouth.

Osamu threaded their fingers together, resting them on his stomach as he leaned his head against Suna’s.

“Ya should take my name,” he repeated, nosing Rintarou’s temple. Suna was bent to hug him, so he seemed smaller than him for once. Osamu took advantage of it. 

“Why not mine?” Suna asked, purposely to tease and mask the fastening of his heartbeat in his ribcage. Though, Osamu could surely feel it against his back, since Rintarou was the one carrying it. 

“Osamu Suna sounds weird,” he scrunched up his nose. “Miyarin sounds definitely better. And prettier.” he smiled, locking eyes with Rintarou, who had lifted his head from his shoulder to look at him better. 

Rintarou mirrored his smile, resting his forehead against Osamu’s. He closed the remaining distance between their lips. “Miyarin sounds nice.” and when Osamu’s smile could rival the sunlights, Rintarou kissed him again.

Maybe the name on the back of Rintarou’s jersey would be the only thing that changed, in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost! spare some?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
